


《Luv Letter》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey
Summary: 谷蓝帝×姚弛骨科，早恋文学，破自行车。





	《Luv Letter》

**Author's Note:**

> 谷蓝帝×姚弛  
> 骨科，早恋文学，破自行车。

01

 

谷蓝帝一路跟说着“会长好”的人微笑致意，走到大礼堂玻璃门口的时候，一群女孩子路过又是几声此起彼伏的问候，他微笑点头时坐在舞台边的人发现了他。

 

“哥！”

 

姚弛挥手喊着，抓着两个书包带站起来，跟身旁的朋友说再见。他蹦蹦跳跳走上台阶，举着张开五指的手，到谷蓝帝跟前时正正好好地击了个掌。

 

“话剧排得怎么样？”

 

“小姚出马还用说嘛。”

 

“小鬼。”

 

较年幼者微微汗湿的手握住他的手腕，听了这话不满意地晃起手来：“喂谷蓝帝！你就大我两岁多而已！”

 

“那还是比你大。”

 

“大大大！谁大还不一定呢。”

 

谷蓝帝过了几秒才反应过来姚弛话里有话，正要反手擒住蹦来跳去的人，后者先一步反应过来，边吐着舌头边跑到前面去了。

 

已经是二月底，重庆并不怎么冷。姚弛穿着咖色毛衣，外面搭一件长款灰风衣，收束的运动裤把他的细腿轮廓都勾出来，蹬着母亲送给他的作为圣诞节礼物的鞋子。他脚步又慢下来，等着谷蓝帝走到他身边，夕阳把他们的影子拉得好长好长。

 

姚弛又握上谷蓝帝的手腕。他慢慢地向下移，摸到谷蓝帝的掌心，然后是一根根细长的手指，冰冰凉凉。“怎么这么冰啊？”他扣住谷蓝帝的手指，一点点渡着暖意。见哥哥没有挣脱，姚弛心中一阵难耐与欣喜，小动作般用拇指蹭了蹭谷蓝帝的指节。

 

“过几天我就要生日了。你忘了没呀？”

 

“没忘没忘，好好记在心上呢。”

 

谷蓝帝换成十指紧扣，垂在两人中间有一下没一下地摇晃着，摇得姚弛晕晕乎乎。他低下头假装看鞋尖，实际上瞟着他们缠在一起的手。“哥哥。”姚弛微微撒娇道，贴着谷蓝帝肩膀走路。

 

“嗯？”

 

他身上有沐浴露的香味，是我给他挑的柠檬香型——姚弛吸吸鼻子，“我好喜欢你。”

 

“我也很喜欢小弛呀。”

 

真的吗。你说的喜欢，跟我说的喜欢，一样吗。

 

姚弛在心里叹气。

 

02

 

姚弛从包里翻出一封粉粉的信，溜到谷蓝帝身边。他咬过谷蓝帝递给他的一小块苹果，汁水满溢。“哥，你看，有人给我情书。”他说话的时候搞得神神秘秘的，身边的人好笑地看了他一眼，又往他嘴里塞了块苹果。

 

“小弛长得这么好看，有女孩子追不奇怪。”

 

姚弛点点头，拆开那封信。

 

“TO姚弛：你是我这十六年来见过最好看的小男孩儿，每次路过你们班门口我都忍不住偷偷看你。我真的特别特别喜欢你，为了你加入了话剧社，希望能更近一点跟随你……”他一字一句地念着，念完最后一句“也许你可以做我男朋友吗”，凑过去要吃递过来的最后一块苹果。

 

谷蓝帝的手被轻轻地咬了一下，他叹口气，说声“小坏猫”，然后把瓷盘放在茶几上。

 

“这情话一点技术含量都没有。”姚弛吐吐舌头，想到什么似的狡黠地笑起来，清清嗓子：“让姚老师来展现展现真正的技术。”

 

他挂着辰星的眼眸多情地注视着哥哥，柔声细语地开始说。

 

“嗯……是什么时候开始喜欢谷蓝帝先生的呢？其实我也不知道啦，就好像从知道‘爱’开始，便好喜欢你了。”

 

兴许是他的表情太过真诚——谷蓝帝心脏莫名一颤，“喜欢”两个字从姚弛嘴里蹦出来又使人信服又不可思议。他告诉自己，这只是姚弛在展现情话技术。

 

“我已经长大啦。我喜欢叫你哥哥，可不想当你的弟弟了。可以做你的小猫，你的苹果，你衬衫的第二颗纽扣，你的所有物，你的男朋友。”

 

“与其说想成为你的一切，倒不如说，想让你的一切都只能是我。”

 

一切都只能是你。

 

谷蓝帝动了动指尖。他的思绪跌跌撞撞，小猫直白又浪漫的话一点点挠着他的脖子，像无意识的宣示主权。在他还没回过神来之际，姚弛得意地问他：“不错吧！”

 

于是他从坍塌破碎的梦中醒来，却仍然说不出什么话。姚弛如雕塑般过分好看的脸庞在他面前晃悠，纯情得像绽放着的一簇簇洁白香甜的卡萨布兰卡。

 

所幸姚弛没注意到这小段沉默。小孩摩挲着信纸上一串彩色的电话号码，嘴里咕哝着“感觉像是性格很好的女孩子，蛮可爱的，也许可以试试。”

 

谷蓝帝急急忙忙脱口而出：“早恋禁止！”他自己也搞不懂自己现在到底是怎么一回事，大抵是把灵魂出卖给了撒旦，做什么事都失去了控制。语毕只好又欲盖弥彰地补上“妈妈知道了的话，你是不会有好果子吃的。”

 

“切！你不说出去不就好了！谷蓝帝小气鬼！”

 

他好像确实是有点小气，不愿意跟别人分享这个可爱活泼的男孩。但谷蓝帝只是说，你才高一，好好读书。不许早恋。

 

03

 

事情慢慢偏离了正确轨道。

 

姚弛经常随机抽几封情书，躺在谷蓝帝膝头念。知道他会收下情书后，羞怯追随的女生越来越多，甚至开始出现了男生。他第一次折开一张牛皮色的信纸的时候，惊奇地念了起来。

 

可惜他才朗诵没几行，身旁一言不发的人突然夺走那一页信纸，转而催促他去写作业。“诶你让我看完——”

 

“没啥好看的，快写作业去。”

 

姚弛张牙舞爪抢半天抢不到，委屈地噘着嘴问，谷蓝帝你是嫉妒吗，送你情书的人还不够多啊。还是说你本来就讨厌我。

 

“想什么呢小弛，我怎么会讨厌你？”

 

“你肯定因为我妈妈和我的身份，讨厌我了。”

 

谷蓝帝一愣，“小傻瓜，胡思乱想。这都十年了，我什么时候说讨厌你、对你不好了？”

 

有点无奈。他投降地把信纸还给姚弛，安抚地摸了摸面前人的一头短发。

 

谷蓝帝出生的时候，母亲就因为产他而离去。他知道父母本就是商业联姻，两人之间没有感情。八岁时，父亲犹豫着跟他说，他要有一个新妈妈了，还有一个小他两岁多的同父异母的弟弟。父亲很注重他的看法，便等到他终于懂得些事情了的时候，才提出来。

 

温顺的谷蓝帝很快就接受了。

 

新妈妈知书达理对他很好，小弟弟天天黏在他身边，牵着他的小拇指在公园里跑跑跳跳。随着年岁的增长，姚弛出落得越来越完美，有时候只是静静地看着他的脸也不会觉得腻。

 

谷蓝帝不能清楚描述他们的关系——大概是左脚右脚绑在一起，一朵双生花开在彼岸。

 

04

 

姚弛迎来了他的16岁生日。六寸蛋糕铺满巧克力碎屑，插得满满的十六根蜡烛在流了几滴蓝色的蜡泪后被吹熄拿下。他肚子还有点撑，吃得不多，撒娇着找妈妈开了一瓶香槟，倒了一小高脚杯喝起来。

 

短短生涯只接触过几口啤酒的小奶猫不出意料地变成小醉猫，用指尖蘸着大蛋糕上的奶油，含到嘴里。——谷蓝帝洗澡完出来的时候，看到的就是这样的景象。

 

父母半小时前已经回房间睡下了，此刻就姚弛站在餐桌旁舔着指尖上的奶油。客厅暖黄的灯把他照得宛如下凡神仙，面部线条柔和又可爱。

 

“谷蓝帝……”他摇摇晃晃地走过来，一手揉着右眼。“谢谢你送我那个我超想买的相机镜头。我，我可以再要一个生日礼物吗？”

 

自己被无意识地推到衣柜边，姚弛柔软温热的身体贴上来，双手环住他的脖子，眼里一派清明。

 

空气凝结成无数暧昧因子。谷蓝帝心里软软的，他点点头，小醉猫呼出的热气就来到耳边。

 

“哥哥……你能不能跟我接个吻？小弛好喜欢你，好喜欢。”

 

宇宙开始急剧坍缩，紧紧包裹住他们两人。谷蓝帝脑子昏涨，他分不清姚弛到底醉没醉，身子是整个脱力黏在他身上，眼中却塞满了清醒和诱引。面前的人凑得越来越近，跨出道德圈的前一刻谷蓝帝喘着粗气把姚弛扶正。他摸到的丝绸睡衣此时变得格外烫手，睡衣下覆盖着的胴体也成为禁忌。

 

“小弛，你喝醉了。”

 

“我没有。所以，不可以，是吗？”姚弛紧紧地盯着他。

 

“别闹……”

 

脖子后面的手挪开了，“好，我不闹了。”爱神厄洛斯被酒精染红脸颊，轻轻喃着，稳着脚步离开。冰凉的木地板贴着他的脚底，刺骨得惊人。

 

“小弛……”

 

他的天使没有回头。

 

05

 

他和姚弛之间的空气沉重得过分。自从那晚之后他们一句话都没有说过，放学后发现满校园找不到姚弛，打电话到家里一问才知道那人早就撇下他先回家了。

 

谷蓝帝沉默地坐在床边，他完全想不到姚弛居然捅破了这张窗户纸。往日的所有撒娇依赖，此刻看起来都是以爱情为出发点的隐秘表达。

 

可他清清楚楚地知道，姚弛是他的弟弟，有血缘关系的弟弟，而他的弟弟才16岁，兴许只是一时的不懂事而已，他不能带着小猫堕落沉沦，自己也不是什么负得起责任的大人，还只是个课业紧张的高三学生。

 

他的后妈敏锐地察觉到了变化。谷蓝帝只是用“闹了点小矛盾”搪塞过去。他们应该真的只是闹了个小矛盾，只需要坐下来好好聊聊便可以解决。

 

夜间，他用短信发出的谈和邀请石沉大海，隔天周六起来找不到人，后妈跟他说，小弛要考试了，这阵子跑去同学家温习功课，呆上一两周。

 

很明显是在躲自己的意思了。谷蓝帝有些丧气，很是无奈地点点头。

 

话剧社举办了一个话剧比赛，给枯燥的校园生活添上一笔色彩。姚弛他们组抽到的剧本是俗得不能再俗的《白雪公主》，得亏王子长得帅，才吸引了一票观众。

 

姚王子穿着一套金蓝色的骑士服，腰间一把佩剑缓缓登场了。

 

他画了一点妆，鼻梁的高光和脸颊的阴影把他的脸衬得更加立体，平日在自己面前展现的可爱一面全藏了起来，举手投足都在散发荷尔蒙。舞台下的女孩子们轻声尖叫着，偷偷拿起手机一阵狂拍，谷蓝帝心里一阵吃味。还好，姚弛只对他一个人撒娇，而这也是他给姚弛的专属独占欲。

 

“现在，王子要亲吻公主啦——”姚弛慢慢弯下腰，把头探进白雪公主躺着的棺材里。

 

谷蓝帝想着，高一学生没玩这么大，便坐在位子上一动不动。后面的学生都高喊“刺激”，一个个站起来看，尖叫着说“亲到了亲到了！”

 

这时候他的大脑才一片空白。

 

结尾他没看下去了，场馆一直充斥着叽叽喳喳的兴奋讨论声，一直到这出话剧结束后也没停。看着幕落后红色的帷幕拉上，谷蓝帝才回过神来往后台走。

 

他很轻松就找到了那个开心地聊着天的人，走上前去拉住那人的手臂：“小弛，我们谈谈。”

 

“我不想见你。”

 

姚弛撇开他，把他当空气般不存在，又转身和朋友说话。

 

“你都多久没回家了？”

 

跟姚弛说着话的同学看情况不太对，说去喝口水便很识趣地离开了。

 

“我去同学家里读书怎么了？倒是哥哥你，再过三个月就要高考了，不专心读书么。”

 

谷蓝帝还想再说些什么，姚弛就抽出了手，和那天晚上一样，头也不回地走了。

 

这是他们将近十天以来谈话最多的一次了，姚弛不屑冷淡的样子看得谷蓝帝有些发怒。可同时他又感到悲伤，自己弟弟曾经可爱柔软的一面消失，全都拜自己所赐，他到底是做对了还是做错了？

 

谷蓝帝无法忽视自己在听到“姚弛和别人接吻了”时心中一闪而过的痛苦。 他不断催眠自己，他难过的是弟弟早恋，而不是弟弟亲吻的对象——

 

不是自己。

 

06

 

谷蓝帝做了个梦。

 

在梦里，他和姚弛和好如初，姚弛穿着那件丝绸睡衣依旧躺在他的膝头念情书。他笑着把那些情书通通丢到脚边，跟姚弛说，以后不许收情书了。

 

“干嘛！收一收而已又不会答应别人，有助于我彩虹屁功力增长啦。”姚弛坐起身来，猛地扑到自己怀里。

 

“还是说……你在吃醋？男、朋、友？”

 

梦中的他把姚弛吻住了。柔软的唇瓣，肆意撩拨的舌头，熟练得不像是这个年纪的孩子应该有的技巧。他于是把姚弛吻得更深，一边惩罚性地捏他的腰。

 

姚弛怕痒地“咯咯”笑出声，抬头吻他的眼睛，炽热的掌心贴着他的后脖子。

 

“你吃醋的样子真可爱。”

 

谷蓝帝醒了。厚厚拉上的窗帘放进一点棕黄色的光，嘴唇上并没有柔软的触感。他后知后觉地开始出冷汗，大脑只剩下两个认知。

 

梦里他和他的弟弟在一起了。他和他的弟弟接吻了。

 

不敢触碰的一切，全在一个荒唐的梦里被打破了。谷蓝帝情绪有些失控地把自己埋进被窝里。他快禁不住厄洛斯的诱惑了。

 

07

 

在经历了一整天的内心挣扎后，谷蓝帝终于还是没忍住。爸妈出差了，他只好打电话过去，问后妈知不知道姚弛的同学家在哪里，后妈说好像是南山路的一栋别墅。

 

他披了一件外套，踏进夜色。他一定要跟姚弛好好把话说清楚。

 

这一路上谷蓝帝想了很多，包括他自己对姚弛的感情究竟如何、姚弛到底是不是在开玩笑、他此行要说什么。把一切语言都组织好，在南山路上走着。谷蓝帝路过一栋别墅，大门口路灯下站了两个人，他们头上盖了一件外套，罩住两人的头，奶黄色的光撒在外套上。

 

谷蓝帝几乎是即刻就要发疯。

 

他跑上前去扯住其中一个人的手臂——姚弛被拽得一疼转过身子，另一手还环在刚刚和他拥吻的另一个男孩肩上。谷蓝帝听见自己的声音低冷得像冬天的深峡，怒意蒸腾上他的声带。

 

“回家。”

 

“我不——谷蓝帝你放开我！”姚弛被抓得生疼，手臂上一定已经一圈红痕。他天性吃软不吃硬，谷蓝帝眼底的愤怒没让他退缩，反而更加理直气壮起来。“你凭什么管我？我谈恋爱关你什么事？”

 

谷蓝帝看起来文弱，没想到力气大得惊人。姚弛被拽着踉跄往前，还没忘记回头跟路灯下的男孩说：“小泽！我明天再来找你啊——”

 

他的手快被他哥哥柠断了。

 

“谷蓝帝你发什么疯啊——”姚弛疼得滚下生理泪水，一路都被扯着走，谷蓝帝散发极低气压，半句话都没说。

 

他刚刚离家的时候着急得连灯都没来得及关，现在看来居然格外讽刺。被禁锢住的手臂在踏进家门时就获得了解放，姚弛嘴里吸着气，眼泪一颗接一颗地流。

 

“谷蓝帝……”姚弛颤抖着嘴唇，“你到底想怎么样？你拒绝我了，我躲得远远的，不对吗？我非得绕着你转吗？到头来你也只是我哥哥而已！”

 

谷蓝帝也不知道自己是怎么了。他明明……明明是要找姚弛说清楚的，可是他看到姚弛跟别人接吻的时候就什么都抛开了，只是想，姚弛是他一个人的，绝对不可以被抢走。

 

他把姚弛拉进房间，不由分说地吻上去。这唇瓣似乎比梦中还要柔软，可谷蓝帝一想到刚刚这一宝物已经被触碰过，就想狠狠地打上烙印，不自觉动作都粗暴起来。

 

姚弛的手急急地攀上谷蓝帝的脖子，生涩地回应着。他嘴角还沾着咸咸的泪水，被谷蓝帝翻搅着咽下。他太激动了，谷蓝帝的吻是他期待已久的禁果，真正得到时甜美眩晕得不像话。姚弛根本没接过吻，连换气也不会，被攻击得双颊通红后摇了摇头。

 

谷蓝帝松开他，抵着他的头。

 

破界了，到头来还是破了。

 

可是谷蓝帝并不后悔。他弟弟红着脸喘息的样子过分诱人，唇是亮色的红，被两人的口水润得水亮。

 

“哥哥……”姚弛轻笑出声，“你喜欢我吗？”

 

“喜欢，喜欢。喜欢小弛到快要疯掉了。”

 

姚弛又凑上来贴着他的唇，“看到我和小泽接吻你生气了是不是？其实我们什么都没做，那是我故意演给你看的。”他小小声地说，每说一个字都要唇瓣相触，“我喜欢你为我吃醋的样子，我好喜欢，我好爱你……”

 

他们陆陆续续又接了四个吻，一个比一个缠绵温柔。

 

姚弛用膝盖蹭着他的侧腰，用火热轻轻碰了碰他。

 

“哥哥……”他的声音快挤出水来，可可怜怜地挂着几滴泪，见到谷蓝帝眼中的压抑，又撒着娇求了他一次：“哥哥……”

 

“不行，小弛，你还小。”

 

姚弛委屈极了，“那你今天也得帮我解决了。”

 

被握在手里的时候，姚弛忍不住呻吟出声。他哥哥的手在他的硬挺上摩擦着，那双弹过钢琴，吹过萨克斯的手正在爱抚他。

 

姚弛伸手去扯谷蓝帝的裤头。指尖碰到谷蓝帝的勃起时，他听到耳边传来一声不轻不重的喘息，遂生涩大胆地帮谷蓝帝撸。

 

哥哥坐在床边，弟弟坐在他大腿上，两根性器碰在一起，彼此都战栗起来。他们五指交扣，一上一下一起爱抚着两根坚挺，过一会儿就双双射了出来。姚弛像猫一样呜咽着，依赖地亲了亲谷蓝帝的唇。

 

“真的不做吗？”

 

谷蓝帝摸摸他的头发，“乖，至少得等你成年。”

 

姚弛扁着嘴点点头。

 

我终于得到了你。谷蓝帝轻柔地吻他的小爱神的发顶，他的小爱神好像听到他的心声似的，甜甜地说：“小弛一直都属于哥哥呀。”

 

一直都是。

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
